isle_of_lostfandomcom-20200214-history
Constance Dynasty (1160-1250)
The Constance Dynasty lasted from 1160 to 1250 List of Emperors - Horace Constance : Ruled: 1161 - 1194 - Florius Constance : Ruled: 1194 - 1202 - Marcus Constance : Ruled: 1202 - 1207 - Adrian Constance I : Ruled: 1207 - 1238 - Adrian Constance II : Ruled: 1238 - 1250 Rise to Power With the fall of the Cyron Empire in 1155 and the complete removal of direct Cyronic Government influence in 1160, Horace Cyron of the Merick Isles Provincial Military of Cyron ''created his own army using supplies left over by the Cyronian military when it left. Intense training and excellent equipment allowed for Constance to create a successful army which he put to great use against the Erikson Revolution. Following his success on Victoria Island (against Erikson), Constance moved onto Scopulus Island where he battled Julius Boridi for control of the former provincial capital. Boridi's small untrained army was no match for Constance who quickly secured the capital and the right to the throne in the year 1161. Although Constance would not gain complete control of the entire island chain for another two years, this is the date that the Constance Dynasty is reported as rising to power. Marshal Island War (Galabee's Revolution) 30 years after Horace Constance rose to power in the Merick Isles, things were starting to take a turn for the worse. Initially the region had received a massive economic boom with Constance opening up the ports to nations other than Cyron and its allies, but this economic grace period did not last long. In the late 1180s, the economy tanked due to the collapse of the Sabian Empire, in which the Merick Isles held much credit with. This sudden economic crisis was paired with a rise of inflation and crime. Angry citizens revolted all throughout the region, but to little avail against Constance's army. However, one man by the name of Simon Galabee did lead a very successful revolt on Marshal Island. Galabee was an English military officer who moved to the Merick Isles after losing his fortune to a bad investment. This military training became key to Galabee's victories when he revolted in 1189. Galabee's revolt soon became a revolution when his forces successfully captured Fort Collin and Fort Niels, and removed the entire Merick Isles military presence from the island. Galabee formed the ''Marshal Island Federation in 1190 and even grew enough to launch an invasion of Victoria Island. It was this one move though, that ended Galabee's stroke of luck. Galabee himself was killed by an arrow during his campaign. His replacement officers did not have the same training as he and lead the army into defeat after defeat until finally being crushed during the Battle of Willsonburg when they tried to retreat back to Marshal Island. Constance was quickly able to regain control of Marshal Island with it's military defeated and regained control of his throne. Slavery The death of Horace Constance in 1194 brought a new ruler to the throne. Florius Constance, the 2nd son of Horace Constance inherited the throne and immediately went to work in rebuilding the crushed economy of the Merick Isles. Florius explored ways to increase the amount of exports that the Merick Isles provided, and found his gold in the business of growing sugar cane. Sugar cane grew very well in the Merick Isles climate, and Florius opened up thousands of acres of land to nobles to start growing the cane. Florius, however, was faced with one dilemma. The amount of workers needed to grow the cane was tremendous and the region did not currently hold that amount of people. Florius found his solution in slavery. Slaves were brought in from around the world and formed the back bone of the Sugar industry. Slavery would remain legal until the late 1700s. Adrian Constance II: End of an Era The years for which both Florius and Marcus Constance, both the direct sons of Horace Constance, were cut short substantually due to pitfalls in both men's characters. Florius, bright and joyful, was often to be found wandering about the Palace and streets around it enjoying himself and being in the company of all he communicated with. Unfortunantly for the Empire, old enemies of Horace founded during the Marshal Island War made their way back into history when an unknown assasin slaughtered Florius and his guards in the streets. Following this crucial event, Horace's youngest son, Marcus, was declared Emperor by blood. Marcus, young and unwise, quickly set himself at odds with many of those he should have befreinded. The foolish Emperor eventually wound up dead one morning, killed in his sleep while the guards were on a "break." Now with both Horace's sons dead, the throne went to sons of Horace's now-deceased brother. Both of these men held their term as Emperor for a good amount of time and strengthened the Empire with several expeditions against revolutionaries in the mountains of Scopulus, Marshal and Victoria. Adrian Constance II, son of Adrian I, was the last of Constance Dynasty. He was the 5th Emperor of the Constance family and was the 4th child of Adrian Constance I. Adrian maintained the Merick Isles Empire throughout his life, but took an unlucky turn for the worst prior to his death. On a normal day in 1250, the Royal Palace guards revolted on the Emperor and his family for unknown reasons. Constance and his two sons were killed in the revolt. With no heirs to the throne, the seat was left empty and the region was thrown into political turmoil. th.jpg|Galabee's attack on Fort Collin slavery-ancient-rome1-300x185.jpg|Slavery comes to the Merick Isles BattleOfLakeRegillus.jpg|Constance made effective use of cavalry to rise to power. Category:History